sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugeal
Eugeal '''is the leader of the Witches 5, who work for Doctor Tomoe. Character biography After the death of Kaorinite, Eugeal took over searching for the three Pure Hearts that they needed to get the Purity Chalice. She would always take a Daimon created by Doctor Tomoe in the Heart Snatcher oven, and put it in a box, and drive around in a car after their target. She would extract the Pure Heart with a type of gun, and then sent the Daimon after the Sailor Scouts if they attempted to interfere. Her Daimons were Soyer, Chagarma, Ironder, Darumah, Hurdler, Chiseller, Chiquon, and Doorknobder. Eugeal was often picked on by Mimet, who put tacks in her shoes and snails in her locker. After many failed attempts, she discovered that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had two of the Pure Hearts they were looking for, and told them to come and meet her on an island. She extracted Sailor Neptune's Pure Heart before Serena knocked her over the edge. Sailor Uranus extracted her own Pure Heart. Eugeal returned and stole the two Pure Hearts. The Sailor Scouts chased after her, but she trapped them all except Sailor Moon with a sticky substance. Sailor Moon fought Eugeal, but was at a disadvantage until Sailor Pluto appeared, revealing the crystal ball on her staff to be the third Pure Heart, and returning the original Pure Hearts to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, and the Purity Chalice appeared. Eugeal and Sailor Moon raced through the fire to get it. Sailor Moon got the Purity Chalice, transformed into Super Sailor Moon, and defeated Eugeal. She attempted to escape in her car, but Mimet put acid snails in the car earlier, dissolving the brakes and causing Eugeal to crash over the edge of a cliff and into the sea, killing her instantly. Attacks Eugeal has several flamethrowers which she can use to attack. She also can trap victims in a sticky substance, or use a gun that can extract Pure Hearts from people. Trivia *Eugeal is similar to Rubeus, as they both have red hair and are both killed while inside their mode of transporation, and their successor is involved (Emerald left Rubeus for dead), whom they do not get along with. Also, they are both in an area of fire at one point. *She also similar to Catzi as they both use fire to fight the Sailor scouts, they both are enemy counterpart of Sailor Mars, and Eugeal has a raspy voice which Katzy also had in Episode 63 up to 76, she speaks in a Brooklyn accent but in a rougher and deeper voice due to her previous voice actress Alice Poon is replaced by Mary Long. *Eugeal is one of the few key characters who have real weapons (guns, flamethrowers, bombs, etc) *Her death is also one of the more realistic of the series, as she crashes her car over a cliff while most other deaths are either disintegrations or some other magic attack, and most of the stabbings are done by some sort of power such as energy blades or thorns. Though Germatoid is stabbed with a sword, he disintegrates afterward. *Her Japanese name Eudial is named after Eudialyte, a rare red-colored silicate mineral. The kanji in Eudial's alias surname translates to either "exist" or "maintain" (有) and "village" (村). Her given name "Yuuko" (ゆうこ), is written in hiragana, and thus, can have multiple meanings such as "gentile child", "eternal child", or "abundant child". Voiced by '''Loretta Jafelice Category:Villains Category:Sailor Moon S Villains Category:Deceased Category:Female